warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oakheart
Style Concerns * Booklists need to be checked * History needs to be completed * Into the Wild section contains references to things that are explained later & in other books. Remove! Half Siblings Oakheart's listed to have half siblings, and in particular a gray tom mentioned in Bluestar's Prophecy, but that was the kit of Lilystem, who is revealed to no longer be the mother of Oakheart and Crookedstar, so should we remove that citation? I don't remember which number it was, but it was the one on page 416 of Bluestar's ProphecRussetstorm (talk) 21:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Before Into the Wild I'm really not sure how to address the matter, so I'm opening a discussion. It seems like a solid plan, with the only real problem being a clunky title, so I'm gonna see if anyone else has any ideas that havn't been considered yet for ways to deal with history that is revealed during a book but happens before/between/after books we're listing in the history. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:34, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I think you mean Bluestar's Prophecy, but if not put it under whatever book it was revealed. Whitestorm17 18:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Picture case Hi, I'm Blueshell. I think somebody should take care of all the pictures that go with the characters, especially Oakhearts...Does anybody agree? User:Blueshell3 : That's what Project Charart is for. We don't use images from the books or fanart. --MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 19:33, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I agree that there should be a picture for Oakheart! Enough. PCA will get around to this image, but with all of our hard work, we're busy. As a member of PCA, I'm personally outraged that users are storming around, demanding images. If you're desperate for an image so badly, join the project and make one. Otherwise, avoid starting a riot. GB 00:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Eye color -- 03:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Nightfall101 28 September 2009- I seem to remember Oakheart's eyes being green. Ya, me to. --Moonbreeze 19:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You two have a point...... I remember his eyes being green, too. Plus there's no citation for him having amber eyes. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 00:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) They were, in Bluestar's Prophecy they were said to be pale green. I was just looking in that book to see if I could find it. I think it's somewhere around when they meet at Fourtrees, but I can't find it.XxdovesongXX 06:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it calls them both green and amber Night Fall 06:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Mate I was just wondering even though he's in Starclan is his mate Bluestar Well, much to my dismay, I read an Erin Hunter Chat in which it was confirmed that they sort of...broke up. After she gave up her kits I guess they just lost their spark :/ They're still one of my favorite couples though :) Night Fall 06:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) They still have feelings for each other. Wh estorm17 13:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well shall we add that they are formally mates now or should it stay like thaty 23:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Have any of you read Bluestar's Prophecy AND Crookedstar's Promise? That might answer some questions. Mudstone 06:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Mudstone Kate Cary confirmed on twitter that they are indeed mates. They just never had time to mention it they said. Leaffeather Before the books We need to erase the before the books section and make a Bluestar's Prophecy section, and remember not to generalize it and include bluestar --Aurorablaze 21:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Are Bluestar and Oakheart still mates even though though they are in StarClan 16:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes they are. Lilystem oakhearts mother? okay so Fallowtail is a light brown she-cat and had 2 gray kits while Lilystem is crookedstar and Oakheart 2 brown toms, mother is it possible that fallowtail is actually oakheart and crookedstar's mother and Lilystem is actually Graypool and willowkit's mother? I don't understand what your trying to say. And please signh with 4 ~'s. --Cheetahflight 22:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances Bluestar's Prophecy - see here. Ѕд₦₫ 22:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Their father could have been anyone. Heck, it's possibly with cat genetics, the father would just need to be a chocolate (light brown) tabby carrying cinnamon (reddish brown), and Lilystem would just need to carry cinnamon. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 06:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Rainflower is Crookedstar and Oakheart's mother and Shellheart is their father. Seafang 22:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bluestars Prophecy In his history, it's missing the part where Oakheart is acknowledged by Hailstar as being a new warrior. But I don't know where, chronologically, that is in the book, so somebody else should do that... Anybody? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 04:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 11, at the very end of page 164 and the very beginning of 165.XxdovesongXX 06:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Battles of the Clans This section was written as though Tigerstar may have been telling the truth when he said Redtail killed Oakheart. As I understood it, Firestar prooved that Oakheart died in a rockslide so I went ahead and fixed it. Rockpelt 22:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 22:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thank You! Wh estorm17 02:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Bracken-Colored There has been a recent edit conflict concerning Oakheart being bracken-colored. I just wanted to say that it needs to be removed until you can provide a proper citation with the information. Do not add bracken-colored unless you can cite it. Thanks and Kind Regards, Nevermind, I found it and cited it. 16:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Kit??? He has a kit picture but he was never mentioned as a kit!!! I know it's 4 Project charart but it's true! : Please take up the issue of whether or not the image should be removed with Project Character art in a calm and intelligent manner. They have control over what images belong on an article, and thus they'll need to figure the matter out. 14:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : : He was a kit in the beginning of Crookedstar's promise. Seafang 22:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Should this page be semi-protected? i've seen a few vandalism's on here. they would enjoy vandalizing this page because oakheart got apprenticed earlier than crookedstar. 22:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, it should be more protected the people who dont like him cant vandalize his page... Leaffeather Wrong color pelt and eye color for picture of Oakheart? He looks to brown and his eyes are yellow, aren't they suppose to be amber? Fix pelt and eye color on the official picture He looks brown with yellow eyes in the picture. Isnt he suppose to be a more reddish(Yet brownish too) with amber eyes not yellow? Leaffeather Take all image concerns to PCA. Oakheart's profile, about mating. I was kind of skeptical about the mating thing on Oakheart's profile, but then I remembered that they did mate, so I'm not skeptical anymore! :DEms514 (talk) 02:44, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Please take all casual conversation to the forums. Talk pages are for improving the article. 03:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Citation Ok, so I added a citation, and someone deleted it because the cite needed to say that kin doesn't normally mentor kin. I'm not mad or anything, but then I went and checked Lilyheart, who was mentored by her older sister Poppyfrost. The citation was the allegiances of Bramblestar's storm. Isn't this like a contradiction? I'm pretty sure the allegiances don't say that kin doesn't normally mentor kin. Just saying. 01:27 3/20/17 I already removed those due to the cite lacking proof to confirm that statement. Plus, given that it's been disproven in the series at least three times (these ones come to mind: Fireheart and Cloudpaw, Poppyfrost and Lilypaw, and Shellheart and Oakpaw), I find zero reason to even keep it.... kinship is barely acknowledged in the series to begin with. 'Kay, thanks. I appreciate it. Also, I think Whitewing and Dewnose need to be changed as well. 05:14 3/20/17